Lionsgate Home Entertainment (battybarney2014's version)
Lionsgate, officially known as Lions Gate Entertainment Corporation, is a Canadian-American entertainment company. The company was formed on July 3, 1997, in Vancouver, British Columbia, and is headquartered in Santa Monica, California. Video Releases # The Best of Barney (2008) # Once Upon a Dino-Tale (2009) # Let's Go Back to School '(2009) # Let's Go on Vacation (2009) # Sharing is Caring! (2009) # Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) # We Love Our Family (2009) # Please & Thank You (2010) # Barney's Easter Adventure (2010) # Let's Play Outside (2010) # Barney's Furry Friends (2010) # A-Counting We Will Go (2010) # Barney's Musical Zoo (2011) # Shapes and Colors All Around (2011) # I Can Do It! (2011) # 1-2-3 Learn (2011) # Banrey Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2011) # Big World Adventure (2011) # A Very Merry Christmas (2011) # I Love My Friends (2012) # Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) # Planes, Trains & Cars (2012) # All About Opposites (2012) # Most Loveable Moments (2012) # Let's Go to the Doctor (2012) # Let's Go to the Moon (2013) # Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney (2013) # '''Let's Go to the Circus '(2013) # Most Huggable Moments (2013) # Perfectly Purple (2013) # Story Time with Barney (2014) # 'Let's Go to the Gym '(2014) # Happy Birthday, Barney! (2014) # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014) Video Releases Never Distribute by Lionsgate Home Entertainment # '''This is My Habitat (2014) # Let's Go Under the Sea '(2014) # '''Barney's Camping Adventure '(2014) # 'Barney Safety in the Park '(2014) Video Re-Releases # Barney's Night Before Christmas (also known as "Night Before Christmas - The Movie") (2008) ' # Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2009) # '''Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure' (2009) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (2009) # Barney's Wonderful World of Friends (2009) # Sing & Dance with Barney (2009) # Let's Play School (2009) # Now I Know My ABCs (2009) # Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (2009) # Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (2009) # Read with Me, Dance with Me (re-titled as "Book Fair") (2009) # Barney's Halloween Party (2009) # Round and Round We Go (re-titled as "Fun on Wheels") (2009) # Barney's Christmas Star (2009) # Barney's Thanksgiving Party (2009) # Imagination Island (also known as "Imagination Island - The Movie")' '(2010) # Barney Songs from the Park (2010) # Barney's Patriotic Parade (re-titled as "Happy 4th of July") (2010) # Barney in Outer Space (2010) # Let's Exercise with Barney (re-titled as "Get Up and Exercise") (2010) # Barney's Adventure Bus (2010) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (re-titled as "Mother Goose Collection") (2011) # Let's Show Respect (2011) # Barney's Very Special Day (2011) Video Sets # I Love You Gift Set (2008) # Family Fun Pack (2009) # Barney Lunch Box Gift Set (2009) # Tee-Riffic Holiday Collection (2009) # On-the-Go Pack (2010) # Learning Pack (2010) # Play Date Pack (2011) # Holiday Favorites (2011) # Movie Pack (2012) # The Best of Learning Pack (2012) # Celebrate With Barney (2012) # Barney Loves You (2013) # 3-Movie Pack (2013) # Dino-Mite Pack (2014) # Fun-4-All Pack (2014) Category:Video companies Category:Video Distributors Category:Companies